Star Crossed Lovers
by The REAL Doakes
Summary: Taiki Kou has never believed in true love. But everything changes when he meets the brainy and beautiful Ami Mizuno. Will their unconditional love triumph over those who are out to destroy them? Will their affections for one another remain strong as they face the challenges that await? Read to find out. Ami x Taiki.
1. Chapter 1

Enter Ami.

Enter Taiki.

Taiki poop on AMi

"WAAA" go Ami. "TAIKI Y?"

you are bad girl Ami - Taiki

Ami get mad. Ami bit Taiki.

"NOOO" scream Taiki. " i cant walk i cant run i cant fly!"

Taiki dyes ami hiar PINK!

but my hair is BLUE!

nooooooooooo

Ami go after Taiki pony tail

Ami rip off Taiki pony tail

Taiki is overcome with grief. Taiki throw self off cliff

Ami steal taiki tail and put on her own head now she is taiki

yaten show up but ami body swap with yaten and now yaten taiki and taiki yaten

BUT PLOT WIST THE REAL TAIKI SHOW UP

YOU ARE NO ME - he told them

YES I IS YOU ARE DU

I LOVE YOU BANANA! said Taiki

Ami forgive taiki. Ami let guard down

While ami guard down, Taiki steal ami pony tail back and it become taiki pony tale

Ami go for taiki tale again

taiki is ready this time

he bits off ami hand

I CANT DO MATH cri ami

NOw I AM NOTHING

ami smash face in toilet, but then she start to drown

taiki has change of heart

taiki save am

ami steal tale back

but she also grew her own tail in the mean time so now she has two tails

she is now sailor moon

sailor moon show up and get mad at ami

im, sorry said ami

i dont forgive said moon

sailor moon call seiya

super seiya 3 show up

seiya kill ami

but then he think he killed taiki

he is nothing without 3 lights

they are 2 lights

2 is an odd number

seiya throw self off cliff

seiya/usagi shippers get pooped on

pooooop yells mamoru happy to have no competition

but low and behold, ami is competition because ami stole seiya ponytale b4 he fall

i am seiay said ami

ur not said taiki

yes u am said moon

then we can be togeterh taiki tell ami

ami overcome with joy

ami hug taiki

taiki steal all ami tales

taiki is now super starlight

he kill galaxia with one hit

KO! he yell as galaxia du

i am top banana

you are bottom banana he tell only remain starlight yaten

yaten is mad

yaten throw seiyataiki off cliff

but he fly up

he one hit kill yaten

ami cry

ami sad

taiki sad

ami eat ami sleep

taiki eat sacrificial meatloaf

sailor moon wept

her tear become sieya

seiya come back

seiya try to stp the great taiki

but taiki 2 strong

taiki ALL POWAHHH

taiki eat seiya

taiki eat usagi

taiki eat mamoru

taiki finish them off with cup of tea

no taikki dont do this said ami

i do it anyway said atiko

no taiki no

ytes

no

yes

pls taiki

daww fine said taiki

he surrender to ami love

thehy get married

they have kid

they name it seiya in memery of seiya

little seiya grow up and kil taiki and ami

there is world peace and little seiya is rule of crystal tokyo

fin


	2. Chapter 2

Taiki ami decide to get marry

taiki say he wear the suit at the wedding

ami say no! u wear the dress

taiki say i am boy half the time

ami say wrong half

taiki say he dont go to weding until they buy donut

ami go for taiki taile

taiki tale whip ami with pony tail

she die

nooooooooo say taiki

now who will marry mehhhh

i will say a new foe

the new foe is yaten

yaten i told u i dont like u taiki tell him

yaten: eat my shorts

taiki: no bc we're not married

yaten: well i ask u to change that

taiki: i dont see ring

yaten go for taiki tale

taiki fight back

no taiki listen big yaten

i have plan

u dont u just want my tale

nooooo pls

taiki have mercy for yaten

yaten swipe in and take taiki tale

yaten run away

taiki so mad

he lose wife and tae

and yaten

but then yaten come back

he make taiki tale into ring

he propose to taiki

taiki say no

? say yatyen

taiki?: i am not good neough forya

yaten : you betcha

yaten go with seiya

ami come b ack?

oh ami i miss you taiki tell

ami say she die bc taiki tale

ami never forgive

taiki offer already pulled of taiki tale to ami

ami snatch taikki tale

ami eat taiki tal

why

bvc ur gonna be my wife say ami

she make taiki turn into girl taiki

taiki and girl ami taiki get ammried

they have less bian wedding

no one coems

not even the preset

their marage is not legit

but they dont care

theuy go on honeymoon to georgia

they break up minute they get ther

ami steal taiki tale

ami stael taiki car

ami take off and leave taiki to die

but taiki is strong

taiki goes back for tae

really u like tale more thna me ask ami?

taiki: no ur da bset

d'awww

ami lean in for hug and tiaki steal tale back

ami understand

taiki go for taiki tale

they get back togeterh

theyl ive hapilly ever after til taiki tale get eaten by sharks

ami no long er love him wihtout tale

taiki become taik bc no tale

ami grow tale to replace tiaki

she lvoe her tale more than taiki

taiki is gone

\taiki give ups

taiki eat

taiki sleep

motnh go by

ami come back with taiki tale

here ya go

taiki: are u for real?

no say ami and leave with tale

awwww

waaaaaaaaa

aaaaa

wwaaaaw

kisss

they get back together

aawwww

eoooeooe

tale?

nah

fajsdjfjasgerg

taiki!

amiehhehhhh

taiki ami 4EVER

FIN


	3. Chapter 3

It three month aft3r taiki ami wedding

taiki start to get on ami nerver

taiki kill ami

ami dodge

taiki flabbergahst

ami laiugh in his face

ami go in for the tale

taiki see it coming bc he knows her like tha back of his foot

taiki slug ami but she grab tale regarldess

she leap into toilet and flush

noooooo yell taiki he try to jump in but he to ofat

waaaaaaaaa

taiki go on talk show and ask if anyone see tale

no one see tale

stars cant be reborn as people taiki told them all

y not siad that host

bc they cant demanded taiki

but then something magic happen

ami come in from gaping hole in back of taiki head ware taile once be

u tale? taiki ask

no im ami

who

tale?

TALE! exclaime taiki

jk im ami

darn yuck say taiki

whats this about star cant be people

star cant be reborn as people taiki reapeat

yes they can say ami i saw it

when

when u fight galazia nand u go out like star

that neverh appen

ye canon

no not manga canon

manga canon aint canon ami explain

ohhh say tiaki

i still think peopl canjt be star and im stickin to it

well fak you said mami

taiki slap ami

audience gasp

ami call police 4 domestic abuse

police show u[

police slap ami

police throw tiaki in jail

taiki sit in cell and think about what he did

he rethink life

he come to revelation

stars can be reborn as people!

! !

!

taiki try to bust out

it didnt work

taiki cry

but then taiki think

and think

and think

ami come to bail taiki out

taiki deny

he say

i can be reborn as star

taiki become star

taiki fly out of jail

taiki star slap ami

ami brunt to crisp

taiki sent back to star jail

taiki cry

seiya laugh

saiya and yaten mock taiki

taaiki cant take no moar

yhe kill self

he become star

he feel like idiot

10 mil years from now he grow negbula

then he grows planet

planets revole around taiki

taiki become reborn as human

taiki go back to earht

it has been 1000000000000000000000000000000000000 years and ami old granpda

ami hair light blue

taiki tail three mile long

ami drive down taikki tale for 3 week

she get to tiaki face

she kiss traiki face

taiki slapher

taiki back in jail

jhe get lfie in prison

but he star now

he live 10 bil year

he srervves his time

next time her eborn he is free taik

ami is corpese

taiki lean in to pay his respeocts to ami corpse

ami go for taiki tale

ami corpswe grabs taiki tale and flee

taiki8 talre fill ami with youth

she goes back to be 14

she takes of f with tale

she becomes astar

she becomes shooting star

taiki make a wish

taiki wish for tale

it didnt come true

fin


	4. Chapter 4

Taiki wake up 1 morn

he look over

i thought ami was in my bed

bur ur yaten1! he gasp

lol said yaten

wat u do with my amik

taiki cry

ami gone say yaten

were is she !? demand taik

she gone

i know dat but watre

i eat her

nooooooooooooo!

nooooooooooooooooooooo!

boooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

baiki thrwo wild punch at yaten

ooof say yaten

yaten kick taik in shin

shin hurt!" cri taik

taiki leap out window to escape yaten downbeat

not so fost say seiay

i am real super seiy

we alredy kno said taik

help me beat taik yell yaten from balcony

ok i help say saieya

seiay y i though u were my friend

i am no friend

i ma foe

nooooooooooooooooooooooo say yaten

nniooooo say taik

taiki fly away

but seiya jump

saiya grap taiki tale

he pull taiki to grond

he spin taiki around by tale

he started slurping up tale and then eat taik

taiki inside seiya

hey say ami

ami u in here too?

ye

om how

i am got eat

omg but yaten say he ate you

yaten lie boy

WOahhahahhaaa

taiki and ami started doing it in seiay

aWWw nooo cry seiya

ewwwwwwwwwwwww

seiya throw up taiki and ami

hahahha we free yerll taik and mai

but yaten fly in

yaten karate chop ami

she die

noooooooooooooooooo cry taik

taiki mad

taiki FURIOUS

taiki kil lyaten

yaten die

seiya flee

taiki teleport

u cant fuin from the taik

tiaki kill seiya

ami come back to life from the tears of the fallen

y u kill seiya ami ask

shut up bithc say taik

taiki kill ami

ami cry

ami come back

ami kil; tika

amy go in for taiki tale

taiki wrap tale around ami and stranlge

nooooo cri ami i cant vbreathe

lol say taiki

yaten tacle taiki

stop! say yaten

but you eat ami then kill am i

ye but now im good boy

yaten thrwo punch

taiki go in for yaten talle

tale too slippery

he use slippery conditionaer

taiki defeate

taiki die

ami run off with yaten

seiya go to sailor moon hoyse

sailor moon not home

darn said saiye

yaten y ami in car

yaten say u look tasy

y thank u

ami push yaten out car and steal car

she on the run

she drive back to taik

tiaki baby im back

it was all plan to get car! expkain ami

taiki throw ami out of car

hahahah doubl cross

ami go in for the tail

but all she get is tail pipe

taiki pull her down street with car

ami fall off

ami get runo ver

taiki realize what he done

he turn around and run over ami again

daww said taik

im bad

true said seuya

taiki throw seiya out of car

seiya is okaya

saiye climv to feet

now for me to get usagi love

mamoru slug seiua

saiya fall in battke

seiya dead

yaten dead

ami dead

taiki live

taiki car

taiki win

taiki tail

FIN


	5. Chapter 5

taiki wake up screaming

aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh

wats da matter ask ami

i had a horrible dream

wat was it? ask ami

it was where i was with ami

ye and then what happen? ask ami

no that was it, it was horrible

ami slap taiki

taiki slap ami with tail

ami catch tail in mouth

ami flee with tale

taiki say nooooo not agiinn

but ami to fast

ami jump on rocket

taiki follow ami with flight

but ami trun taiki tale into rocket fule and she go faster

taiki no mathc

taiki surender

taiki too far gone

taiki stuck on moon

on no cant breath said taik

taik cant breat

taik and ike ar eno more

taik on last breath go amiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

ami be like lol

she land on mars

then she go to mercury figure she sailor mercury so y not

she land on mercury and die

tooo hhooooot

she cry

tail get burnt up

taiki revived fronm ashes of tail

i am back said taik

but you dont have a tail said ami

so?

so i hate you now

but you took my tail

idc said ami

get out of my sight fag

yyyyyyyy spam taiki

he go back to planet

he leap off moon

he turn into star

when he land on planet, everyon edead

daw i should have stayed and defend say taik

sure should have said ami

ami y did you follow

im not ami im seiya

huj?

i stole ami tale

but ami doesnt have tail? taik ask

thats the funny part say seiya

hahahahahah said taiki

how do we bring our people back? ask yaten

we dont say taik

wahhh?

our planet is dead say seiya

dawww

galeaxia did it

well lets go get her say all the starligjt

they knock on galaxia door

heya its seiya

ami held prisoner by galaxia

i htink we should levae her say taiki

nah taiki its not her fault u lost tail

it totally is

no

yesn

no

galzia attack while they squabbly

she get yaten and seiya by the tail and smack them around

they die

but taiki didnt have tail

taiki was able ot fight

taiki beat galaxia with ease wihtou being held back by tail

people of eatrh cheer

alright now give me my planet back say taik

its gone say galaxia last breath

oawwwwwwwww say taiki

now what

now i wait for tail to regrow say tiak\

did yo learn nothing said ami

ye

dawwww

the end


	6. Chapter 6

"Taik," said Ames suddenly one night.

"Ye?"

"Taik, y u has such a biiiiiiiiiig forehead? Are ye Neanderthal?"

"Hey!" said Taiki. "None of that!"

"Hm," grunted Ami. "Are u big boy?"

"Ye," taiki leied.

Just then, his head start to grow.

"Wa… wa…. What?!" he cried.

His head now approx. 4-8 inches.

"No!" sai taiki.

"do u luve me?" ask Ami

"Ye," lie taik.

His forehead crew 12 more inches. It was now a monstrosity.

"Jk," said Taik. "It was already a monstrosity."

"Who u talk to? "asked Ame.

"My forehead," explained Taiki . "He better than you."

This was a truth, so forehead did not grow.

Ami was enrage. "Your head to big," she state plainly.

"D'ah," said Taik. "I don't think so."

His forehead grew up through the ceiling.

Seiya was sit on toilet, when forehead come bursting into bathroom.

"Hu?" say Seiya.

Saeiya threw a punch. It was reflected off taiki shiny forehead.

Seiya take full battle stance. He become sailor star star!

"Hmm," said taik. "A felt a gust of wind hit my head. Probably nothing."

Taiki go to lay down, but head too big.

"Rats," said Taiki. He opened the window and stuck his head out.

He lay down, but it was still uncomfortable.

Finally he fall asleep.

The problem was, Taiki was a sleep talker. He muttered dream gibberish all night, but because it was gibbero, it all counted as lies.

When taiki woke up, his forehead expanded to the outer partso f the galaxy.

"Woeeww!" said Ami. "Can it see your home planet?"

"Let me check," said Taik.

He dislocated his forehead and looked through it like a telesecop.

"Yes I see hojme planet. Oops it belw up."

"D'ah," said ame. "Ccan I ride forehead?"

"Sure," sai taik.

Ami climb forehead and slide it like a slide. Ami reach top like top of beanstalk.

"I can see for miles," she say.

Tht was the last thing she say.

A plane hit ami but dlefect off forehead. Plane fall to earth and kill yetan.

Taiki gets medal from the pres for his actions. He cannot accept because foreheads can't fit in white hosue.

D'ah," said taiok.

But then, he catch a glimpse of himself in puddle.

"no," he say. "No non on ! Forehead too much tonger than pony tail! Taiki tail look like lil shrimp compare to forehead!

Fore head got mad. "You donut appreciate me!" it cry. "I ru nfree!"

The forehead jump off taiki and become a citizen.

Forehead punch taiki.

"Oww," said taiki. "You… you traitor! I am your master, obey me!"

"No," said forehead. "For I contain your brain."

Taiki gasp and then fall over like vegetable.

"Hmph, "say forehead. "Now to rule the cosmos."

Fore head fly into space. But it look at its top, and sees a bug hanging on.

"That's no bug!" cry forehead. "That's wild Taik!"

Taiki has burst of strength, but he just looks plain ol' goofy with no forehead.

While the forehead tries to swat weird flathead taiki off its long extended muscular forehead. It not watch where it going.

"NO!" cry taik forehead.

"NO!" cry taik,

"NO!" ccry taiki tail.

The forehead accidentally fell into the sun.

"I will not miss you," said Taiki as he quickly leap off and land on planet mercury.

Ami is the planet now bc she died.

"Hello ami," said Taiki.

"Hello," said Amik.

Taiki laid down and gave ami a smooch.

"Tahnks," said Ami.

They live happily ever after until taik iforehead return.

"Hahaa," he laugh. "You think measly sun can beat me? I eat taiki tale!"

The forehead stol taikis pony tail and attached it to its base. Tail grow as long as forehead, and forehead magestically fly away.

Taiki leap off bridge.

Ami float through space.

Fin. Or is it?


	7. Chapter 7

Taik

Taik forehead

And the ames

Best o friend

Worst o foes

Taik" said ame

"yes" said tiak

"that forehehad" she sayd. 'it so big.'

'ty"

Tiaik threw a punch

Ami catch

Tiak" said ami sadly . "y"

"becuxz ur gay," sied taiki

Taikei leap kidkc

Ami leap

Ami kcik

"OWOWowowOWOWOW" cry taiki

"ha" sayd ami

Ami laugh for long tikme

Hahahahahahahahahahhahahaha

"that's it," said taik "Im going back to home

"don't go" said ame

"I must," said taik. Gbye"

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo" cry ami

Ame very sad . she cri a lot … many sleepless nights

Knock knock ion her door

"whos there" said sad ami

"tis me a seiya' say saeiya

"yo seiay" said ami. "What want?"

"u" said seiya "it's a bout teike

"what is it" said ame

"GHe is gone" said seiay

"gone where?" said ame

"heckj" said seiya.

"o" say asmi

She cry n cry

Seiay threw punch but ami dodge

Grab the seiay talle and send him to great beyond

Suddenly taiki appear

There taiki

'''waths this? He said

"its not what I look like," say ame, w/ seaya tale.

"no" say taiki, 'you kill my boi'

'n0' lie ame. 'seaiyo dead. Not me tho.'

Taiki cri

Taiki puncg wall

'no' he said;

'no.'" "NoolNoNONONOOOO!"

"there their" said aim.

No" repeat tai,. "AHhNOOOO"

Taikie threw the forehead in wall,

Wall no more

'hey' said ami. 'I pay a loot for that wall"

'die,;' say taik.

"Pardiin?! Say ami'

Tai,k grab the chair, ame run

Taik throw the chair

Chiar hit aim,

RIP AME

Not enougj" said tiak "I will kill yaten

Taik go on ship

"yellow, yaten" say taiki

"yolo' sayd yaten

Taiki pull chair out oa fpcoket

Yaten run

"Nooooooooooooooo" plead yaten

Taik throw the chiar and yaten drop

RIP Yaten x10

L


	8. Chapter 8

Ami" say ryo. "r u singl like pringle"

"nu' said the ames

'y not" demand ryo getting heated

"its taik" epxain the ames

" 3 lite ? "

"ye'

"NooooooooooooOOooo" cry ryo . 'm ore handsome & famoose than me!"

"sad " say ame

Taiki apepr

Taiki here

"taik" say ryo. "I am take amei"

"no" said taik

Ryoyoyo swing fist at taik,

Taik eeet fist

"yum"

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR" say rooyoo

Royoo kick taike in ponytaale

Taik wound

"AHhh" cry taik as he drop edead

Taik jump up and slap ryo

Ruuoo finished

"nice" say ame "tiak only mabn 4 me"

"I women"s ay star maker

"?" cri ami

"ye" explain tiak " I em gurl"

"d

Ah" sayd aim "we cant b 2gether"

"ill kill" saud taik

"no: sayd ame

Taiki grab aime neck

Taike kill ame

"gbye" sayd aim

"AHahah" said taik.

"NO!" sed taik, "Wut have I dun?"

"Good work" saed ryo with sarcastic.

"shut up " say tikai

"no ,' oryoo"

Raiouuuoa take life

Taike take poisjisn

Ame come back to life'

Ame see dead taik,

"no" sahe say

"y"

Ame look at daed yro

"ha" she laff

Ryo transfrom sudden

"BAMbOO!" howled Bonbu

"ni" say aime

"no " say em"

"pls no " sayd aim

"Yes" said bonboo

Bonbooe throw protract

Rip off amei clothsese

"yeeee haw!" say amy

bombnoo take life

the n he kill aiem

"heh " ay bombuu

Bunbo kill

Bunbo EAT

Aime dead

Taik dead

They meat in hell

"y" say ame

"no ame no live" say taiki

"aw" say ame

FIN


End file.
